


Dear Mother,

by Lady_Melanthe



Series: Family In More Ways Than One [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Letters, M/M, Mpreg, Nervousness, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters addressed from Senri Shiki to his mother about his growing relationship with his cousin, Kaname Kuran. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters used or mentioned in this fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1

August 9th

Dear mother,

How are you? I'm doing okay. Classes are doing fine, same as for work. Please tell uncle that I've been passing my tests with well enough grades that he needn't be concerned. Last time we spoke he was concerned about that and while his inquiring can get tiresome, I know that he's just looking out for me.

Rima says hello by the way. She asked me how you were doing. I just told her that you were fine since that's what you told me the last time we spoke. We (Rima and I) stopped by this human café after work today. It was small but cozy and I think you'd like it. I'll have to remember the location so I can take you there some time.

After we ate there, we walked around for little while and took a short cut through the park to get back to Cross Academy. While we were there, though, an elderly human woman stopped us. She said that we were a cute couple and while I tried to tell her that we weren't together, I don't think she was listening to what I had to say. She kept insisting that we were a perfect couple and even commented on the fact that I carried our parasol, saying that I was a "true gentlemen".

Why does everyone think that Rima and I are together, mother? Do you think that? We're just good friends, I assure you, and while Takuma insists that's what people say when they don't want to admit a crush we really are just friends…

Anyway, I have to go now; Takuma and I have a project to work on for class tomorrow. I'll try to write again soon. Also try not to spend too much time by yourself. Everyone worries about you when you lock yourself away.

Love,

Your son, Senri


	2. Letter 2

August 19th 

Dear mother,

Is it possible for relatives to hate each other? I mean really hate each other since apparently there’s a difference between the two (or at least that’s what Kain tells me.) I ask this because I think cousin Kaname hates me. The other day, for example, I bit Takuma since I hadn’t eaten yet. When I looked up Kaname was glaring at me and had never looked so frightening before.

Normally I would brush something like this off but today he attacked me while I was drinking from Rima. I swear, mother, that I didn’t know he was there. It’s just a good thing that he missed. He apologized afterwards, saying that it was an accident, but that didn’t make me feel any better. Kaname has also taken to punishing me severely for minor offenses. 

Yesterday he forced me to be another student’s target dummy for disturbing class by biting a wound in Takuma’s hand. With cousin Kaname being the president of our class and a pureblood I have no power to refuse any of these punishments and have no choice but to do whatever he says. I can only hope that things will get better. 

Don’t worry about me though, you nor uncle.

Love,

Senri

P.S. Please don’t tell uncle about my problems with Kaname. I’m sure that he will side with him due to his fondness for the Kuran bloodline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaname really does overreact with his jealousy.


	3. Letter 3

September 15th

Dear mother,

I think I'm in love. I say think because I'm not entirely sure if the emotion I feel is genuine or some sort of fixation that's in my blood. And if I really am in love I don't know why; it's not like the source of my affection is kind to me. If anything he is distant, with only occasion glares and mild hostility. Does that make me a masochist of some kind? I don't know, mother.

The person I'm in love with isn't Rima by the way (she's only a good friend, remember?) And it's not Takuma either, though that's what Rima thought when I first told her. Actually, I suppose the identity of this person doesn’t matter much. You see, he’s in love with someone else; a girl that he seems willing to do anything for. I doubt that I have a chance, mother. He doesn’t even know that I like him. I can only hope that this crush it temporary. 

Classes are still going fine by the way.

Love,

Senri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that lesser vampires (i.e. aristocratic vampires and lower) were instinctively in awe of their pureblood superiors; that's what Senri means when he says "fixation that's in my blood".


	4. Letters 4 & 5

September 20th

Dear mother,

I'm writing to you after a photo shoot. It went well and featured Rima and me in one section and me and another male model (I forgot his name) in another. It's for an October/Halloween fashion magazine spread and I was excited to do it. I'm a fan of the photographer because I remember him taking pictures of you for various articles while you were still acting. When we were done he showed me a few of the shots and I really like them. I'll send you the magazine when it comes out so you can see it.  
I hope you're still doing okay.

Love,

Senri  
P.S. The photographer asked me to give you his regards. He said that he misses taking your picture.

 

October 17th

Dear mother,

When you first met father did he smile at you? I never had the chance to know him so I can't be sure if he was the kind of person to even do something like that.

My crush- the one I told you about before- smiled at me today. It was one of the rare times where I'd actually seen him do such a thing genuinely and was the first time that I'd ever seen his smile directed towards me. I should be happy, I guess, but I can't help but think that he wasn't smiling at me. It was probably directed towards someone behind me. This girl, Ruka, was standing behind me and now that I think about it he might have been looking at her.

I'm sorry to bother you with these kinds of things, I just didn't know what else to include in this letter other than the fact that Rima and Aido ate all of my pocky today. I had it hidden too so I don't know how they found it…

Next time I promise to write something more interesting.

Love,

Senri

P.S. Did you get the magazine I sent you? It somehow looks better in the magazine than on camera.


	5. Letter 6

November 3rd

Dear mother,

I'm in love. He- the man I've mentioned before- confessed to me last night that he loved me. It was all so sudden and for a moment I actually thought that a) he was kidding (though he's usually not the kind of person to do that) or b) I was dreaming. I went with the second one though and told him that I loved him too, expecting my alarm to go off afterwards. You can imagine my surprise when he kissed me and I realized (with almost comical shock) that I was wide awake.

Mother, our kiss was amazing, like I was in heaven and I swear that I have never felt anything like it before. My heart skipped more than just a beat then and now I can't help but blush when I think about it. I think back to one of your romance movies and compare it to that. The moon was full and the whole thing reminded me of the last movie you did where you kissed that man in the moonlight and he embraced you in his arms and told you that he'd never let you go. The man that I love didn't exactly say those same words to me but I could tell, as he held me in that pale light among the roses of the academy's garden, that that was the case.

Mother, he kissed me again and again until I started to feel lightheaded and thought I was going to faint. Was it like this when father first kissed you?

If you're wondering why I haven't told you who this man is, it's because I can't. I really love him and no matter how much I want to tell you, I can't. Please don't feel bad; Rima and Takuma don't know either as I can't tell anyone no matter how much I want to. Because of who he is (especially in relation to me) no one can know, at least not yet. It would cause too many problems and I don't want to ruin something like this so soon. I promise you though that the second I can tell anyone, you will be the first.

Mother, I'm so happy that the crush wasn't temporary.

Love,

Senri


	6. Letter 7

December 24th

Dear mother,

Sorry for not writing you in a while. I haven't been feeling well lately and every time I would sit down to write a letter I would get ill all over again. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me; I've been vomiting a lot lately and have had to excuse myself from class frequently. Rima's been taking notes for me but it's a hassle to keep running back and forth to the bathroom, especially for something so disgusting. My friends have also said that I've been acting strange recently. Aside from being more tired than usual I can't figure out what they're talking about. Rima pointed out that it was unlike me to eat strawberry ice cream (especially with pickles) but I don't think that that is weird enough to warrant any actual concern. Whatever is wrong with me I'm sure it'll pass soon.

Takuma suggested taking me to the infirmary the other night but I refused. You know how much I hate the doctor's right, mother? When I was little I would do whatever it took to keep away from them and I guess I never out grew it. When Takuma kept insisting that we go I lied and told him that I was feeling better. In the end I just hope that he or Rima don't make me go.

Things with my lover are going well, by the way. We sat out on the balcony of the Moon Dormitory yesterday and watched the sun rise before going indoors. It was chilly because of the snow and he brought a blanket for us to sit underneath and even once laid his head on mine when he started to doze off. It reminded me of another one of your movies and I'm very happy.

Classes are still going well. Please don't worry about me.

Love,

Senri


	7. Letter 8

January 4th

Dear mother,

How have you been doing lately? Uncle had me meet with him yesterday and told me that you weren't taking your medication. Please don't stop taking it; you know how you get when you do. If you're troubled I can take some time off from school to visit you. I know uncle will hate that considering he doesn't like me skipping classes, but I'm sure he'd understand if it's for you.

By the way did you know that he was going to visit me? I was surprised. We didn't talk about anything important though, other than the standard 'how is school?' and 'how's work?' He did ask me some questions about cousin Kaname, but I'm sure it just had something to do with his pureblood fixation.

I have to go now but I'll try to visit soon so please start taking your medication again.

Love,

Senri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember there being anything in neither the manga nor the anime about Senri's mother taking any medication, but because of her mental instability I've always imagine her having to do so.


	8. Letter 9

January 19th

Dear mother,

How are you? I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you these past few days. I've been feeling too ill. I sent you flowers to hopefully make up for it though and I'm sorry again for it... Actually I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry, mother. Uncle said that you've been worrying about me and I'm sorry. I know you worry about me when I'm not with you and that the last thing you need is something else to trouble you. It's with that in mind that I tell you this: I'm pregnant.

I'm sorry, mother; I really am. To be as young as me and be pregnant, I'm sorry. It's someone else for you to worry about and I apologize. I found out the other night after Takuma finally convinced me to go to the infirmary. I was scared but I've been feeling so ill lately that I had no other choice. Mother, I'm still scared.

I haven't told the father yet. I've been sitting here, in the dark, wondering how I should do so. Yesterday he asked me what the nurse thought was wrong but I couldn't answer him. I lied and told him that she didn't know. Mother, I don't know how to tell him; I don't know how to tell anyone. Once again only you, Takuma, and Rima know any of this (well, aside from the nurse that is.) I just don't know what to do. When people find out who the father is I'm sure it'll be a disaster…

I realize now that I never told you who my lover is. It's Kaname, mother. I'm pregnant with my own cousin's child and I'm sorry. When this gets out what will happen? Mother, I don't know what's been wrong with me all this time; why I fell in love with my own relative. It happened so suddenly though and by the time I came to terms with it, it was too late to turn back.

Mother, I think I finally understand you; why you slept with father as his mistress. Kurans are dangerously irresistible.

Love,

Your pregnant son, Senri


	9. Letter 10

February 14th

Dear mother,

Happy St. Xocolatl's Day. I've sent you roses and chocolate for the occasion and put a rush on the delivery to make sure that you received them in time. As tradition usually calls for, I made the chocolate myself though I honestly can't say how good they are. Every time I tried to taste them I would start to feel sick. I don't think it's because they taste bad or anything like that- Aido assured me (after stealing one) that they weren't- but is instead a side effect of the pregnancy. 

Speaking of Aido, he also mentioned that I was starting to gain weight and suggested that I "lay off the sweets” for a while. You know I’ve never really been one for violence- not unless it was necessary-, but when Aido said this I suddenly felt the need to either stuff him in the oven or scream that I wasn’t fat just with child. In the end I couldn't do either of these things and had to settle for pushing him out of the kitchen. I'm sure that I will be hearing more comments about my weight though especially with another photo shoot scheduled soon. Hopefully I can find some way to hide my showing even it’s just for a little bit longer. Right now no one can know about the baby or my relationship with Kaname. He says that we can tell whoever we want about all of… this… soon enough. Until that happens however I can't help but get angry and jealous at times; angry because of the "have you been gaining weight?" comments and jealous because of Kaname's popularity.

Mother, I've always known about his popularity amongst the academy students, but it has started to bother me more and more since we’ve gotten together. According to Takuma I’ve even started acting rash. Just the other day I growled at one of Kaname’s fan girls from the Day Class without even meaning to. I regretted it instantly once I saw how everyone stared at me in shock but she actually touched his arm! I can only blame my fluctuating emotions for my actions and mutter apologies when I do things like yell at human girls or snarl at other vampire boys.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the gifts. Kaname just arrived with flowers. I'm going to take this chance to spend some time with him while Takuma is out. I’ll write too you soon.

Love,

Senri


	10. Letter 11

March 16th

Dear mother,

Can you remember what it was like when you were pregnant with me? I have to admit that it's weird being with child. I feel like there's an alien inside of me or something. I'm only four months in and it, the baby, is already moving and even more so when Kaname is around. It feels so strange, though Takuma thinks that this is "too adorable". Meanwhile, Rima agrees that I look like the victim of alien abduction and has taken to poking my stomach whenever I'm trying to nap.

As for work, it's been slow ever since I've really started showing. Despite not working much nowadays I still like to accompany Rima to her photo shoots and watch. Because I do this a lot my and Rima's agent has gotten the thought in her head that I miss modeling. I do miss it a little, but right now I honestly just want to take this time to rest (I've been so tired lately). Still my agent insists that I think about modeling for pregnancy magazines. She assured me that they won't capture my face or anything like that but I told her that I wasn't interested. Hopefully she'll listen and will stop trying to convince me otherwise.

Anyway I hope you're well. I'm going to go take a nap now while Rima is away but I'll be sure to write again soon.

Love,

Senri


	11. Letter 12

April 28th

Dear mother,

Kaname and I are getting married. He proposed to me outside in the rose garden and I said yes. It surprised me actually and even now as I stare down at my hand I can hardly believe it. Though I'm not showing it much on the outside (or at least that's what Ruka said) I'm very happy. To think that only a couple of months ago I was worried that Kaname disliked me. I can't wait for the wedding and even as I write to you I'm excited. The baby's also been moving around a lot since the engagement but I actually wish it would calm down at least a little bit.

Mother, do you think it's possible for a fetus to share its parent's emotions even while it is still inside of them? It sounds strange but I think that is what's happening. Kaname rested his hand there once he placed the ring on my finger and the baby hasn't stopped kicking since.

Speaking of the baby, I fear that it may be in danger; from uncle I mean. He's been calling me a lot recently and has even started visiting me at the school which is odd for him. When he first saw my growing stomach he got this weird expression on his face and when we talked he asked a lot of strange questions about the baby. Uncle even tried to convince me to go with him to an unnamed doctor. I have to admit that it was off-putting and has forced me to tell Kaname. He told me not to worry and that he'd talk to uncle. I just hope that will be enough without things becoming dramatic. I don't know what uncle wants with that baby but with strange doctors it can't be good, right?

I've also noticed that when uncle calls or is around the baby doesn't move. I take it that it doesn't like him much even while still in the womb. Don't worry though, mother; I'm sure that it will like you. I hope you're doing okay. I'll write again soon.

Love,

Senri


	12. Letter 13

May 20th 

Dear mother,

Kaname dragged me to the doctor’s office the other day. I wasn’t really thrilled about going, but while we were there found out the baby’s gender. It’s a girl, mother. Remember when you used to tell me that you’ve always wanted a girl? I hope that means that once she’s born you’ll like and dote on her. That way we can be like a closer family. Speaking of family have you spoken to uncle lately? It’s just that even though I haven’t spoken to uncle since the incident I still want to tell him about the baby. If you see him can you tell him that I’m sorry about sending Kaname after him? It was only because he was acting so strange that I did it. If he doesn’t forgive me, I don’t think that there is much I can do. Still, telling on him to Kaname was more because of stress rather than anything personal. 

You see, mother, ever since Kaname and I have read that stress can harm the baby we’ve been trying our hardest to avoid it. Well, Kaname has been trying his hardest. Ever since our discovery he has become fixated about keeping me stress free. For example he won’t let me stand outside for too long for fear that I’ll catch a cold, even though it’s impossible for aristocrats. He has even starting “bullying” our teachers into giving me less class work and our classmates out of their chairs. 

“Pick a seat,” he says, “And it’s yours.” And everyone instantly becomes nervous. Mother, I know his heart is in the right place and everything but I think Kaname is becoming too much. I suppose all I can do though is wait it out and hope he doesn’t one day go too overboard.

I’ll try to keep you updated on the baby and my going ons in the next letter. Until then please don’t forget to take your medicine. I’m not sure if uncle is still reminding you. 

Love,  
Senri

P.S. Do you know if it’s safe to have someone lying on my stomach? Kaname has taken to using it as a pillow in the afternoons because he likes listening to and feeling the baby while he rests. That’s fine and all, I just wanted to make sure.


	13. Letter 14

June 2nd

Dear mother,

Kaname and I have been planning for our wedding lately. To make things easier for us my fiance has taken it upon himself to hire a professional wedding planner. Mother, I have to admit that she is a great help, especially considering how much actually goes into planning such a thing. Sure, I knew about the cake and the venue as well as the outfits for Kaname and me; but then there's the photographer, the entertainment, the caterers, florist, outfits for the groomsmen and bridesmaids, guest list and invitations, rings and- I'm feeling overwhelmed just thinking about it, and to think that we're only a few months away. Aside from the wedding planner, our friends have also been trying to help as much as they can.

Rima took the liberty of getting in touch with an esteemed fashion designer (the one who did our outfits for the October spread that I sent you last year) and he said that he'd be honored to do both Kaname's and my tuxedos for the event. Takuma protested against this though and suggested that I wear a dress instead, saying that I would 'look nice in a gown.' He showed me pictures of some that he liked and even told Kaname about his idea. Thankfully my fiance had enough sense to tell him no even if it did take him a little too long to say so (even if he has been giving me weird stares since then.)

I wish I could go on, mother, but I only had so much of time to write this letter. You see, Kaname and I are meeting with the wedding planner in a little to decide on a cake so I have to leave soon. Despite saying that we should go into this with an open mind I've become aware that Kaname has already decided on a red velvet cake with crème cheese icing. I, on the other hand, want zucchini with peppermint icing and I don't care what Kaname says about it only being my cravings. I guess we'll see soon enough who will win though.

Love,

Your soon-to-be-married-son Senri


	14. Letter 15

July 15th

Dear mother,

Do you remember when I was an infant? Do you remember what it was like to raise me? Mother, I'm asking these questions because I'm scared. What if I'm not a good parent? What if, in the end, the baby doesn't like me? What if she was only putting up with me because she had to; because she was inside of me? I realized all these things and more during my baby shower. Well, actually I realized them a lot sooner, but it was in the middle of the party that these fears really got a hold of me. In the end Rima had to escort me outside while I tried to calm back down. She assured me that I would be a great parent and that everything would be okay. What do you think, mother? You know me just as well as anyone.

And it seems I'm not the only one feeling tension about the arriving baby. Kaname has also been under a lot of stress. Ever since seeing the ultrasound he's been rather anxious. I've noticed that since then whenever someone mentions the baby (which is often nowadays) he becomes visibly tense. He's also been staring at the ultrasound image more and more. It's like seeing the baby finalized, in his mind, that he was going to be a father and it, well, freaked him out to say the least. Now he's touching my stomach where the baby is a lot more and nit-picking everything, saying that they're 'just not good enough for our child.' I suppose it's a bit sweet but it's also aggravating at the same time; we don't even have a cradle picked out yet. I can only hope that the childbirth-education classes that we have been attending will help calm him down. I find going to them a hassle but Kaname has recently become obsessed with them, not even wanting to be a minute late.

Aside from the classes and the cradle and such, Kaname and I have continued preparing for the baby by looking for names in a baby book given to me at the shower. So far we have Naoko and Hanako. This human girl named Yuki suggested Mizuki. Takuma suggested Momoko while Rima said she likes Setsu. What do you think? I'm partial to Naoko though I have a feeling that Kaname will want the name Mizuki.

Anyway, mother, I have to go now. One of those childbirth classes that I mentioned is starting soon so I have to get ready. I will be sure to write to you again soon with the name that we end up choosing along with the time and location for the wedding. If you decide to tell uncle that will be fine just please be sure to tell him not to be strange, that way Kaname won't have a reason to be aggressive towards him. Please take care of yourself, mother, and it won't be too long before we can talk in person.

Love

Senri

P.S. How big was your stomach when you were pregnant with me? I can't imagine getting any bigger.


	15. Letter 16

September 4th

Dear Lady Shiki,

I am writing to you to inform you that your son has had the baby. As the ultrasound suggested it is a girl and is both healthy and beautiful like Senri. We have decided on the name Mizuki, which I believe fits her nicely, and have already grown quite loving of her. 

Though Senri wanted to and probably will write to tell you the good news, I wanted to take a moment to address you myself. I wanted to personally thank you for your support during these past months. I am sure it wasn't easy for you accept our relationship nor the sudden pregnancy,but it means a lot to both of us that you did. We hope that you will continue your support and that you will continue to not only be in Senri's life but in our daughter's life as well. We also hope to see you at the wedding. It will be next month at Mayonaka Gardens at 7 p.m. Rima has volunteered to escort you to the event, and I can sincerely say that I am looking forward to meeting my mother-in-law in person. I hope that we can get along and that all will be well within our new family.

Sincerely,

Kaname Kuran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Thank you to everyone who read the entire story, and to anyone who's interested, they will be a sequel posted some time in May. It'll be rated Explicit and will pick up on Senri and Kaname's wedding day, so if that sounds like something you'll be interested in, please subscribe to my profile or keep an eye out for it.  
> Also, I know that the summary says that this is a series of letters from Senri but I really wanted Kaname to have a voice in it at least once, and I thought that the last chapter would be the most fitting for it.


End file.
